


5 Veces en las que su extracción de leche atrajo a su alfa.

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Damian Wayne, Baby Terry McGinnis, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: 5 veces en que Bruce tuvo problemas con sus pechos llenos de leche y Ra’s le ayudo a solucionarlo.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Masturbación

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce esta esperando a su primer bebé pero al parecer tiene un pequeño problema. 
> 
> *Capítulos cortos  
> *Todos los capítulos están llenos de sexo y fetiches relacionados a la maternidad.  
> *Menciones de Damián, Athanassia, Terry y Matt como bebes, niños o adolescentes.  
> *Omega Bruce: SOLO TIENE ÓRGANOS SEXUALES FEMENINOS, pero no menstrua.

**Bruce nunca pensó tener hijos, era demasiado para él, no era lo que pensaba en su futuro… pero su alfa Ra’s no pensó lo mismo, Bruce no se dio cuenta que ese pensamiento comenzó a flaquear cuando su relación comenzaba a fortalecerse y se destruyó completamente cuando el nudo de su alfa se introdujo en lo más profundo de su matriz, sin protección, sin parar, el bebé se hizo presente.**

\------------------------

**La primera vez que su alfa extrajo su leche fue por “accidente”, Bruce tenia a su primer bebé en camino, era su segundo trimestre de embarazo y fue todo un desastre, quería llorar al ver las estrías en su cuerpo, dar gritos fuertes por los ocasionales dolores de cabeza que no lo dejaban descansar o dormir pero sobre todo, quería morir de vergüenza por usar ropa pre-mama, usar top’s o braceares para sostener sus pechos fue sumamente embarazoso pero comprarlos fue peor, sus pechos se habían hinchado el triple de su tamaño, era demasiada leche la que producía, lejano es su recuerdo de su plano pecho.**

_-Alfred… no quiero…-_ **Dijo mientras intentaba no volver a hacer un berrinche, la ultima vez no resulto bien.**

 _-Es para evitar accidentes amo Bruce o quiere que vuelva a suceder como la ultima vez-_ **Bruce suspiro cansado, aun recuerda ese horrible accidente, no se había dado cuenta que su camisa estaba empapada, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus invitados y en lucir bien para todos que solo se percato de ello cuando un suicida le menciono sobre su camisa con rastros líquidos en el área de sus pechos con un tono bastante… sugerente y se había ofrecido a “ayudarlo” con su problema, Bruce solo se cubrió y se retiro furioso de la fiesta, claramente su alfa se entero por supuesto y decir que ese imbécil casi muere es poco.**

_-Ya se…-_ **El omega hizo una mueca antes levantarse de su cama, el mayordomo salio de la habitación para darle privacidad para cambiarse, el amo Bruce era un poco quisquilloso cuando se trataba de eso.**

**Bruce fue directamente hacia el cajón donde estaba sus tops para no tener que mostrar sus tetas llenas de leche, aun era algo vergonzoso que tuviera algo así debajo de sus camisas pero no deseaba que imbéciles fetichistas lo vieran con morbosidad… además no quería que su alfa volviera a desaparecer gente, no quiere dar explicaciones o tan siquiera sospechas. El omega busco entre todos uno que se perdiera en el color de su camisa, sin embargo, encontró algo que no recordaba a ver comprado, un bonito encaje con decorados de flores y bordados negros, el omega lo miro fijamente, muy bonito y elegante pero ¿Quién lo compro? Alfred ni de chiste se lo traería… oh…**

_-Ese pervertido…-_ **Susurro con diversión, pensaba en guardarlo de nuevo en el fondo de toda su ropa… pero no lo hizo, la curiosidad mataba, y realmente no pensaba usarlo, solo probarlo y luego guardarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**Bruce tomo la bonita lencería y un bóxer negro, realmente no pensó que se viera atractivo, un embarazo no es favorable para ese tipo de ropa, la mayoría de alfas tenían aventuras con otros omegas porque sus parejas están en cinta o se abstienen del sexo y deciden mejor dejarlo para cuando su omega “recupere” su belleza. Bruce no sabia si su alfa era así o no pero no quería saber.**

**Se miro minuciosamente en el espejo, sus pechos cabían en ese encaje cosa que realmente le sorprendió por el tamaño de ambas tetas, le quedaba un poco apretado pero no podía quejarse, su vientre le hacia perder un poco su belleza pero no era para generarle problemas, modelo un poco antes de decir que tenia suficiente, ni de chiste volvería a usarlo a menos que ya no este embarazado, sin embargo, escucho un sonido de cerradura, alguien entro a la habitación y los encerró.**

_-Que considerado amado-_ **Menciono el alfa con un tono lujurioso. Bruce sintió un leve escalofríos, lo descubrió**.

- _Que agradable es llegar a casa y encontrarme contigo en lencería-_ **El alfa se acercó a su presa con obvias intenciones, el omega realmente no pensó que el moreno le excitara encontrarlo de esa manera, esto se sonrojo por completo, su ego se elevó como 5 pies de altura.**

- _R-Ra’s, es un poco peligroso tener sexo para el bebé-_ **Menciono cuando su alfa lo arrincono contra su cuerpo, ambos eran muy violentos y duros cuando se trataba de sus momentos íntimos, temía hacer algo peligroso para su hijo.**

 _-Podemos hacer algo parecido-_ **Sin más, el alfa guió al omega a la cama y se acomodaron de tal manera en que Bruce se recostara mientras que Ra’s estaba de aun lado de él, Ra’s alzo el top que decoraba el pecho de Bruce para dejarlo al aire, Bruce sintió los tibios labios en su pezón cuando su alfa comenzó a chupar sus tetas, un leve gemido salió sus labios cuando la succión empezó, el moreno realmente quería extraer leche y debido a la constante estimulación de Bruce con un extractor las semanas anteriores, la leche salió para satisfacción del moreno, sin embargo, una de las manos viajo hasta la vagina del omega y comenzó a tocarlo, haciendo que el más bajo temblara por la sensibilidad de su zona intima.**

**El omega tampoco se quedó sin hacer nada, su mano viajo hasta el pantalón del alfa y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela sintiendo la dureza del mismo, conjuntamente los dedos del alfa tocaron su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo lento pero fuerte en movimientos circulares y pellizcándolo de vez en cuando. Bruce apretó los dedos de sus pies por la sensación de placer por las acciones del alfa, los gemidos aumentaron, los sonidos patéticos y placenteros junto a los gruñidos opacados por tener la boca ocupada del alfa era lo que inundaba la habitación.**

**Bruce logro sacar el miembro del alfa de sus pantalones en todo el alboroto, sintió como su duro y caliente falo temblaba ante su mano mientras lo masturbaba a un ritmo rápido, deteniéndose solo para lubricarlo con el pre semen que salía de la cabeza del pene, ambos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo de sus manos, los sonidos húmedos de la vagina de Bruce aumentaron cuando comenzó a penetrar la vagina del omega con 3 dedos y con la palma de su mano aun seguía rozando, golpeando el clítoris de Bruce, las piernas del menor temblaban ante el mar de sensaciones que podía sentir, la fuerza y la velocidad de la mano del alfa era increíble, no tardaría mucho en correrse de aumentar o seguir con ese ritmo.**

_-Alfa, alfa, alfa-_ **El omega hablaba entre gemidos con cada movimiento contra su vagina, el alfa no le daba ningún respiro ni compasión, incluso acelero sus movimientos solo para que el omega aumentara la cantidad de gemidos.**

_-¡¡M-Mierda, n-no puedo, m-me vengo, j-joder!!-_ **Bruce sentía como sus fuerzas disminuían, su cuerpo se tensó por completo, miro estrellas antes de correrse en la mano de Ra’s mojando la cama con sus fluidos en su orgasmo.**

**Gemidos de alivio salieron de su boca cuando por fin llego a tan ansiado final pero en lo que el omega recuperaba su aliento, Ra’s aún no acababa, su boca soltó el pezón que mamaba y retiro su mojada mano del área vaginal de su pareja, el moreno comenzó a masturbarse furiosamente con la mano que masturbo a su omega, mezclando sus fluidos mientras miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su embarazado, este recuperaba el aliento lentamente mientras sus pechos goteaban leche, uno por la estimulación y otro por lo lleno que estaba, no tardó mucho en correrse encima del omega, particularmente encima de las tetas llenas de leche, Bruce solo sintió el liquido espeso caliente en su pecho mientras escuchaba gruñir a Ra’s.**

**La habitación quedo solo con los suspiros pesados de ambos, realmente hacía tiempo en que los 2 no se atendían de esa manera desde el celo del alfa.**

**Esperaban que Alfred no hiciera muchas preguntas cuando cambiara las sabanas.**


	2. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's no esta satisfecho con tener solo un bebé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bruce ya tuvo a Damián  
> *Esto es como hicieron a Athanassia.  
> *Me puse a leer una guía de omegaverse y vi que los omegas que acaban a dar a luz pueden tardar desde el primer mes hasta el año volver a tener el celo, depende de que tan urgido este el alfa para volverlo a preñar y como funciona el cuerpo del omega.  
> *Capítulos más recurrentes.

**El bebé dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, las más caras y suaves sabanas son del pequeño y regordete Damián de solo 2 meses de vida, las telas lo cubrían en la fría noche de Gotham, con sus manos cubiertas y vestido con una hermosa piyama de conejo, Bruce lo había dormido ya hace unas horas antes, él pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él, no lo soltaba a menos que fuera necesario. Bruce se maravillo por lo armónico de su mestizaje, se lo mostró a Alfred con tanta emoción a pesar de que el británico estuvo en su nacimiento, el hombre escucho a su joven maestro con alegría al hablar de su primer hijo.**

**Damián en su poco tiempo de existencia no había estado separado de su madre, dormía con él y esta era la primera vez que lo dejaba dormir solo en su cuna, sin embargo, mamá tenia razones para separarse de su cachorrito.**

**Mientras que a 2 habitaciones, Ra’s se encargaba de chupar y lamber el clítoris de su omega, un fuerte sonido húmedo era lo que predominaba, Bruce se retorcía por como la boca de su alfa le hacía un oral, su celo llego había llegado en la mañana sin embargo casi ni se había dado cuenta por estar todo el tiempo en su habitación con su bebé, sin embargo, su alfa estaba actuando extraño nada más interactuaba con él, su olor le pareció sumamente atrayente y delicioso pero fuera de miradas hambrientas y leves rocen de genitales no hicieron nada, Bruce baño y cambio al bebé para llevarlo a su cuna, internamente no quería hacerlo, le dolía un poco separarse de semejante ser que dependía totalmente de él pero también estaba cansado y tener una noche sueño seguido sonaba muy bien.**

**Solo volver a la habitación que compartía con Ra’s fue que supo que dormir era lo que menos haría, las hormonas de ambos estaban a tope, demasiada tensión entre ambos, ni siquiera supo cuando ambos se estaban comiendo la boca completamente desnudos.**

**Su cuerpo reacciono de una manera algo vergonzosa, necesitada y simplemente no pudo resistirse a la figura de Ra’s, que le estuviera dando sexo oral fue señal de que su alfa estaba aún más caliente que él, después de todo, se imaginaba que a su alfa le excitaba la idea de mantenerlo siempre embarazado, quizás debería hablar sobre eso cuando no estén cogiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.**

**Sin embargo, su mente dejo de divagar cuando el placer se cortó en el momento en que la boca del moreno se alejó de la zona vaginal del omega, sintió como la cama se hundió por el peso de Ra’s, abrió los ojos para ver como el alfa ponía sus piernas en sus hombros, acomodando su cadera de manera en la cual su miembro pudiera entrar de manera fácil, la cabeza del pene del moreno comenzó a presionar la entrada del omega, solo basto un empuje levemente fuerte para que toda su longitud se adentrara en su vagina, Ra’s no espero a que Bruce se acostumbrara, comenzó a moverse de manera fuerte y profunda dentro del interior del menor, Bruce enterró sus uñas en el brazo del mayor mientras su útero era golpeado con violencia.**

_-Ra’s-_ **El gemido salió como un lamento cuando las caderas del alfa le dio un choque fuerte a su cuello uterino**.

 _-¿Así amado?-_ **La voz profunda del alfa hizo estremecer al omega, su voz lujuriosa lo hacía excitarse más.**

 _-S-Sí-_ **Los ojos azules de Bruce empezaron a llorar cuando el moreno dejo de jugar con su útero y comenzó a atacarlo de verdad.**

**Los golpes a su recién recuperado útero hacia que el omega diera gemidos de ahogamiento, el alfa estaba demasiado violento, casi animal, el omega no lo admitiría en voz alta pero le encantaba, su interior aun joven estaba siendo moldeado por su esposo, la polla de su alfa moldeaba su útero para ser él quien fuera capaz de complacerlo, embarazarlo, el celo del omega lo había prendido más que la primera vez que se acostaron, su olor era incluso más dulce y fresco que cuando era virgen, su olor natural a café mezclado con leche por amamantar lo hacía tan atrayente que no pudo controlarse.**

_-A-Alfa, más-_ **El omega estaba siendo golpeado constantemente por la polla del alfa, sus caderas ayudaban al moreno a llegar incluso más profundo, Bruce estaba recibiendo todo el amor del hombre con tanta sumisión que Bruce involuntariamente dejaba a disposición su cuello.**

**El alfa aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y comenzó con un golpeteo rápido y ruidoso, Ra’s se había dejado la posición inicial para estar apoyado en la cama mientras el omega abrazaba al mayor con fuerza con uñas incluidas que rasguñaba la espalda del mismo, el sonido húmedo se extendió en toda la habitación junto a los gruñidos y gemidos de ambos.**

_-M-Mira lo profundo que puedo llegar… eres un pervertido-_ **El alfa comenzó a hablar lento en la oreja del omega, haciendo que este se sonroje.**

_-Y-Yo ¡¡AAh!!-_ **Por más que quería, el alfa no dejaba de atacarlo haciendo que su hablar fuera torpe y apenas entendible.**

_-Te gusta que llegue a tu útero ¿no?-_ **El alfa comenzó a moverse circularmente sin dejar de ejercer presión en el interior de su pareja.**

 _-P-Profundo, y-yo-_ **El omega tenía una visión apenas visible por las constantes lágrimas que recorrían sus ojos.**

 _-Oh mi niño, tu pequeño útero está pidiendo a gritos mi nudo-_ **Bruce sintió como el alfa sonreía engreídamente mientras dejaba en claro sus intención**.

 _-V-Vas a mgghhh-_ **El omega en una leve comprensión de su situación, intento acomodarse sin mucho éxito al sentir como Ra’s lo presionaba para que no se moviera pensando que quería escapar.**

 _-Voy a preñarte de nuevo Bruce, tu matriz va estar tan llena que no podrás hacer nada sin sentirme dentro de ti-_ **El alfa comenzó a dar embestidas más cortas pero más rápidas.**

 _-B-Bebé-_ **Su voz apenas podía salir por la constante estimulación de su útero.**

_-Tu matriz va darme otro cachorro amado ¿no te emociona?-_ **Las caderas de Ra’s se movían rápidas, violentas contra la vagina del omega debajo de él, con claras intenciones de no dejarlo tranquilo.**

_-Te voy a criar hasta que no tengas opción de darme otro hijo-_ **Con esas palabras, Ra’s arremetió con todo lo que podía.**

_-S-Sí-_ **Apenas pudo responder antes de perderse en su lujuria.**

**Las embestidas eran duras, rápidas y profundas, las uñas de Bruce se enterraron en la piel morena de Ra’s hasta extraerle sangre, los dedos de sus pies también apretaron las sentir como la base de su cuello uterino era golpeado sin piedad por Ra’s, las lágrimas eran abundantes por la cantidad de estimulación recibida, el alfa era un desastre, sus duros golpes a su compañero hacían que cada vez más se acercaran al orgasmo, la cantidad de espacio era cada vez menor debido a que las paredes vaginales lo estrechaban cada vez más provocando un rico y placentero apretón en su polla al momento de desplazarse. El alfa tomo con la barbilla del omega y juntaron sus bocas en un hambriento beso que apocaría los ruidos que Bruce hacía, el sonido amortiguado por sus bocas hacia que el ambiente fuera incluso más caliente, de ambas bocas salía un exceso de saliva del otro, tan mezclado que no se sabría de quien es quien.**

**Unas embestidas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo separando sus bocas en el acto, Ra’s se quedó quieto durante unos segundos antes de que su nudo se ensanchara en la vagina del menor, el alfa se había enterrado lo más profundo que pudo y soltó su nudo ahí, por instinto, enterró sus dientes en el cuello del omega para reafirma su dominio hacia su esposo, mientras que Bruce terminaba de correrse pudo sentir como los colmillos del alfa perforaban su cuello provocando que su cuerpo se relaje cuando ambos aromas se mezclaron en medio del nudo.**

**Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales aprovecharon para recuperarse, cuando el nudo bajo, Ra’s salio cuidadosamente para evitar que su semilla saliera del omega. Bruce miraba con sus ojos llorosos a Ra’s mientras observaba como lo acomodaba de nuevo, esta vez con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, el menor dio una sonrisa pícara mientras admiraba como el pene de su alfa volvía a ponerse erecto.**

**Pronto tendrían otro cachorro de nuevo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente se que debo actualizar "Injusticia de las sombras" pero tengo mucha inspiración para el porno y necesito sacarlo o lo más seguro es que acaben poniendo un capitulo donde hagan el delicioso Superman y Bruce en donde no se debe, además, ¿quien no quiere ver a Bruce jodido y embarazado? Espero que les guste, estaré actualizando "regularmente" porqué necesito sacarme todas estas ideas pervertidas de la cabeza.


	3. Oficina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's usa los pechos de Bruce para atenderse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si no esta a la altura, casi no escribo blow job y es algo que creí conveniente en este aspecto.

_-¿Alguna vez me dejaras tener un embarazo normal?-_ **Bruce menciono con algo de exasperación por lo incomodo de sus prendas interiores.**

_-Oh amado, ¿Cuál es el punto de disfrutar nuestro embarazo si no puedo aprovecharte en todos tus cambios? **-**_ **La voz gruesa, seductora, hambrienta del alfa hacia que la espalda del omega se tensara de placer.**

_-… Pero no luzco muy bien en esto… estoy demasiado… grande para caber bien…-_ **La voz suave e insegura salió a flote, usar lencería y cosas bonitas le iba fenomenal cuando su vientre estaba plano y trabajado pero en su embarazo lo hacían parecer una enorme salchicha con hilos, sus hijos siempre eran bebes grandes y eso siempre significaba que su estómago era igual.**

_-…-_ **El alfa se levantó de si silla y se dirigió a su muy embarazado esposo, rodeándolo de manera animal, cazándolo, deleitándose por lo que veía.**

_-Oh Bruce, me encanta cuando tienes a nuestros cachorritos, eres una delicia cuando estas experimentando cambios por nuestro bebé, ¿acaso no vez lo duro que me pones cuando solo veo tu cuerpo?-_ **Las palabras son suaves pero llenas de lujuria contra su oreja, el omega se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sabía que su marido lo amaba incluso en estos momentos de poca estética.**

**Pero aun así a veces no podía evitar pensar lo contrario por el ambiente que normalmente vive, cuerpos bonitos y estéticos contra la de un embarazado, Ra’s era posesivo con él cuando estaba en cinta en comparación de su estado normal, aún recuerda como casi asesina a un fotógrafo por tratar convencerlo de ser modelo de maternidad, el nivel de celos era enorme, ya que a sus ojos, nadie podía verlo en otras ropas fuera de los trajes.**

_-Además, ¿Por qué pretendes que no me caliente cuando usas prendas muy bonitas?-_ **El alfa alzo su camisón de maternidad para dejar al aire el bonito encaje que decoraba y sostenía los pechos de Bruce.**

 _-¡¿O-Oye!?-_ **Menciono el omega con vergüenza aunque también demasiado desconcertado por la repentina acción de su pareja.**

**Sin importarle mucho, las manos del mayor rodearon las pesadas tetas del omega, sus manos apenas cabían en ellas, no eran muy grandes pero lo suficiente para poder apretarlas a su gusto y sacarle uno que otro jadeo por la sensibilidad de las mismas.**

_-Mira lo lleno que estas… tan bonitas y tan ansiosas por ser vaciadas-_ **Las palabras sucias tenían un objeto, Ra’s quería usar sus pechos.**

 _-P-Pervertido… Solo… has lo que tienes que hacer…_ \- **Dijo sin mucha objeción, ambos estaban calientes.**

**El alfa sonrió con arrogancia y continuo con su plan, llevo a su omega al sillón e hizo que estuviera de rodillas, Bruce supo instantáneamente lo que quería y estaba algo escéptico de cumplirlo, pero la insistencia de su esposo lo hizo ceder.**

**Subió la prenda para dejar libre sus tetas, el alfa había dejado libre su erección para que su omega se encargara de ello, Bruce acerco sus pechos al grueso falo y lo puso en medio de ellas, la cabeza de pene quedo atrapada en las cómodas tetas del omega, Bruce vio como la uretra sacaba liquido pre-seminal, así que empezó a limpiar lentamente la polla del moreno.**

**Su lengua recorría tímidamente la punta de la polla, con leves recorridos a los bordes de la misma, por cortos momentos sus ojos se encontraban con los de su pareja, su mirada seria pero calmada le hacía pensar que lo estaba haciendo un poco lento, así que comenzó a poner la polla del alfa en su boca, su cavidad bucal comenzó a engullir la cabeza del pene de su compañero, evito usar sus dientes para no lastimarlo aun que uso su lengua para recorrer en círculos la cabeza, sus manos apretaron sus pechos levemente y en movimientos lentos de arriba y abajo para completar la mamada.**

**La saliva comenzó a salir para de la boca de Bruce por el trabajo que oral, haciendo que el sonido húmedo se hiciera más fuerte, la lubricación del falo hacia más fácil el movimiento que se practicaba en el pecho del omega, el alfa soltaba leves gemidos y suspiros de placer ante la mamada que se le practicaba, el sexo oral era algo que generalmente Ra’s le aplicaba a Bruce, esta era la primera vez que su omega le hacía un oral, así que usar sus tetas era un buen comienzo.**

_-Bruce… usa tu boca…-_ **El mencionado se confundió un poco, sin embargo hizo lo que le pidieron, sus manos dejaron de apretar sus tetas y se posaron en los muslos del mayor, alejo sus pechos para ponerse en una posición más cómoda, su cuerpo se tensó un poco al reducir su tamaño en comparación al de su compañero, pero era menos incomodo que la anterior posición.**

_-Buen niño…-_ **Dijo cuando vio cómo su falo chocaba con la mejilla del menor.**

- _Pervertido…-_ **Menciono con leves gotas de sudor que decoraban su piel de porcelana junto a la saliva que adornaba su labio.**

 _-Vamos amado, quiero probar que tan puedes hacer…-_ **Menciono con una sonrisa engreída.**

**Bruce solo le enseño la lengua y siguió con su trabajo, volvió a poner dentro de su boca el pene de su pareja, la cabeza estaba dentro y estaba algo nervioso de poner lo demás en su boca, un leve temblor se instauro en sus piernas mientras lentamente bajaba la cabeza hacia el resto del miembro.**

**El sonido de su boca al chupar se hacía más fuerte mientras los suspiros y respiración del alfa aumentaban, la boca de Bruce no solo chupaba su pene si no que la lengua del omega se enfocaba en recorrer toda la carne que se encontraba su boca, poco a poco, la lengua de Bruce no podía ocuparse de todo lo que se encontraba dentro, apenas tenía la mitad del miembro y ya sentía que no podía hacerlo, también las porciones de oxigeno iban siendo más escasas, Bruce se había detenido en su avance por la inseguridad que se presentaba en su recorrido.**

**Sin embargo, Ra’s veía que Bruce tenía problemas con su avance por la falta de experiencia en ello, su pequeño apenas se había tragado la mitad de su pene y ya estaba pensando en tirar la toalla, una idea maliciosa se cruzó en su cabeza, puso una mano en los cabellos negro del joven mientras este lo miraba con leves lágrimas en sus ojos… Dios, podía correrse con esa imagen, antes de que Bruce se diera cuenta, la mano del alfa lo agarro fuerte del cabello y hundió su cabeza en su entre sus piernas, el omega abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su garganta fue invadida de manera salvaje, la polla de su esposo le restringía su respiración, los puños del embarazado apretaron con fuerza los muslos del alfa quien al sentir como el miembro había entrado por completo a su boca dio un suspiro de alivio, su nariz tocaba el pubis del moreno mientras intentaba desesperadamente calmarse y tener suficiente oxígeno en su cuerpo.**

**Sin mucha discusión Ra’s comenzó a guiar la cabeza del omega a su ritmo, duro y rápido, atacando sin piedad la garganta del omega moviendo su cabeza desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, las lágrimas de Bruce salieron sin parar por como la polla de su alfa lo follaba sin piedad, su garganta se abría a la fuerza para evitar ahogarse con ello, la saliva bajaba de su barbilla a borbotones al pedazo de carne que tenía que degustar, el olor corporal del mayor y la excitación lo hacían sumamente agradable, el sonido de ahogamiento y gárgaras trataban de salir de vez en cuando por el movimiento de cadera que fue mucho más rápido para él.**

**El sonido de placer por parte de Ra’s era mayoritario contra los sonidos apagados de Bruce, sus piernas temblaban, su mente no podía hacer cualquier pensamiento coherente ante ello, el placer era bastante diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado durante estos años de matrimonio, ni siquiera sabía que podía correrse por hacer una mamada.**

**De repente su cabeza fue retirada de a poco de la polla de su alfa, el “pop” fue ruidoso y morboso, el rastro de saliva y semen alrededor del miembro y la boca fue lo primero que pudo presenciar, Bruce exhalaba e inhalaba con desesperación cuando el aire volvía a ser abundante, Ra’s sin dudarlo termino el trabajo que el omega empezó, su mano comenzó a masturbarse furiosamente mientras veía a su pareja en ese estado tan vulnerable, unos segundos después se corrió abundantemente en la cara de Bruce.**

**Ambas respiraciones agitadas y desesperadas empezaron a ser el único sonido de la oficina, Bruce con su mente aturdida simplemente volvió a su “trabajo” anterior, lentamente su rostro volvió a la polla del mayor y empezó a limpiarla, tragando y saboreando el semen restante.**

**Aún era temprano para volver con sus 2 cachorritos, quizás un poco de diversión en la empresa ayudaría a desestresar a su marido…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No termino adentro de la garganta de Bruce porque lo mata jajaja, ósea, recuerdo un fanfic donde el alfa anudo en la garganta del omega y casi lo mata de Asfixia.


	4. Playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las vacaciones más "agotadoras" para Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Interacción familiar.  
> *Ra's es un buen padre, aun DC diga lo contrario (en algunas ocasiones, DC cambia de opinión más que yo de calzones).  
> *Sexo al aire libre.   
> *En sí, podría decirse "Sexo en publico" pero que chiste tendría poner eso si no hay nadie al rededor.   
> *Recuerden, si Bruce es rico, Ra's lo es más. Y si hablamos de dinero y apariencia, Ra's es un viejo sabroso.   
> *Tengo una duda, ¿quieren extras? si es así, pueden elegirlos, el próximo capitulo podrán decidirlo.

_-¿Alguna vez mencione que eres un viejo pervertido?-_ **Menciono con naturalidad.**

_-Desde que nos casamos amado-_ **Continúo siguiendo su tono.**

_-Entonces sabes lo que pienso de ti en estos momentos-_

**El alfa soltó una risita victoriosa cuando analizo la situación, Bruce estaba en una de esas sillas plegables debajo de una gran sombrilla mientras descansaba mientras que él estaba aún lado “vigilando” a sus hijos, su niño de 8 años y su pequeña de 7 estaban haciendo castillos de arena a una distancia considerable del mar mientras que Terry de 1año y 5 meses estaba al lado de sus padres haciendo figuras extrañas con la arena, se suponía que debía verlos pero sus ojos estaban pegados a sus pequeñas tetas que estaban al descubierto.**

_-Deja de verme y mira a los pequeños-_ **Dijo en un tono serio.**

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo admirarte?-_ **Continuo sin despegar su vista de Bruce.**

 _-Soy lo primero que miras al despertar y lo último que ves al dormir, follamos con demasiada frecuencia Ra’s, esperar un poco no te va a matar-_ **Dijo mientras le lanzaba una pequeña toalla a la cara.**

**El alfa rio un poco antes de volver su mirada a los pequeños que estaban destruyendo el castillo del otro, el alfa solo intervino cuando Bruce le grito que “Si se golpean, yo te voy a patear a ti”, su omega era un sobre protector con los cachorros y no permitía cualquier pelea entre ellos… al menos enfrente de él.**

_-Debes dejar de sobre protegerlos-_ **Menciono cuando tenía a Damián de un brazo y a Athanassia en el otro, Terry estaba a un lado suyo callado.**

 _-La última vez que te hice caso, ambos se cortaron el cabello con unas tijeras-_ **Contesto con un tono serio.**

_-ELLA EMPEZO-_

_-ÉL EMPEZO-_

**La voz de los infantes resonó al unísono para evitar que el omega los castigara de nuevo.**

_-Dami, Tasha, ya hablamos de esto-_ **Bruce dejo su posición para sentarse en su lugar.**

_-Tata-_ **La voz del bebé Terry hizo romper la burbuja de tensión.**

_-Si vamos a comer algo ¿Dejaran de pelear?-_ **La voz amable del omega tranquilo a los cachorros que asintieron con alegría.**

_-Nada de hacer trampa, no enojen a su madre-_ **El alfa dejo a los niños en la arena para que rápidamente se le volvieran a colgar.**

_-Papi me va a cargar a mí-_ **Athanassia hablo con una demandante voz chillona.**

 _-NO, papá me va cargar a mí-_ **Damián se aferró a su padre con más fuerza.**

**Bruce solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras que su alfa solo suspiraba con cansancio mientras que los mayores discutían por su padre, Terry fue con pasos torpes directo a Bruce, el pequeño también quería participar en los abrazos como sus hermanos. El omega tomo al pequeño de ojos azules y con tranquilidad se fue directo a la elegante vivienda donde se alojaban.**

**...............................**

**Tener tu propia isla privada tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas es el espacio y la libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, esto a Bruce le parecía algo excesivo porque prefería tener que rentar un espacio para él solo que comprar una isla, pero Ra’s era alguien muy… especial con respecto a ello, después de todo, sus hijos y su omega merecían lo mejor ¿Por qué conformarse con poco?**

_-Normalmente pensaría que me harías esto en nuestra bañera… pero realmente te he subestimado-_ **El omega estaba ruborizado y nervioso, puede que el lugar sea de su alfa, pero joder, siempre pensó que el sexo solo tenía que hacerse en lugares cerrados y privados en donde solo ellos pudieran disfrutarse, claro, en si nadie más que ellos estaban ahí, pero aún seguía siendo un lugar abierto.**

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo intentar algo nuevo?-_ **Pregunto el alfa mientras retiraba con cuidado el traje de baño que adornaba el omega.**

_-Que casi nunca me preguntas… y que literalmente vamos a tener sexo en una jodida silla de playa-_ **Contesto ya más nervioso, se había acostumbrado a usar trajes de baños adjuntados mientras era soltero, cuando se casó todo ese exhibicionismo tuvo que parar por razones obvia, enseñar su cuerpo era solo para su alfa y que ahora él decidiera admirarlo al aire libre es…**

_-En un lugar en donde nadie nos vera, amado, solo yo voy a verte, después de todos estos años deberías haberte acostumbrado a esto-_ **Dicho eso, puso el bañado del omega aun lado de ellos.**

 _-No hay manera de acostumbrarme al exhibicionismo-_ **Contesto al momento, sus piernas fueron separadas para dejar su mojada vagina a la merced del moreno, quien no desatendió sus responsabilidades y sin ninguna pena saco su miembro de la apretada prenda de playa.**

 _-¿En serio? Tu cuerpo parece emocionado-_ **El alfa acerco el miembro al área vaginal del omega.**

 _-N-No es cierto-_ **Se quejó entre jadeos mientras el miembro de su pareja se acercaba.**

_-Amado, siempre tan orgulloso-_ **Sin esperar, el pene del moreno entro de una en el omega, quien se retorció en su lugar cuando su vacío fue llenado abruptamente.**

**El gemido de ambos fue grato e unísono, Bruce podía sentir palpitar el falo de su alfa dentro de su vagina, apretó un poco sus paredes para que en consecuencia Ra’s sacara leves gemidos por la contracción en su miembro.**

_-¿Lo ves? Vas entendiendo-_ **El moreno dibujo una sonrisa pícara mientras movimiento su cadera para toparse con el cérvix del omega, quien hecho su cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación de la misma. El alfa continuo estimulando al omega de una manera despida, golpeando con profundidad y en una velocidad baja, haciendo que los gemidos de Bruce fueran completamente patéticos y suplicantes, el ritmo al que estaba acostumbrado no era algo que el moreno utilizara para iniciar, no… Siempre lo usaba para hacerlo suplicar y alzar su orgullo de mierda, para desgracia para el omega, la mayoría de veces siempre funciona, Ra’s tiene el control cuando su miembro está dentro de él.**

_-A-Alfa, m-más n-no s….-_ **El suplicante comentario se vio interrumpido cuando las manos de alfa fueron a las pequeñas tetas del omega.**

**El alfa continuo su tortuoso movimiento de cadera, las manos del moreno comenzaron a estimular las pequeños pechos del omega, sabía lo que intentaba, Terry estaba por cumplir 2 años y la cantidad de leche estaba disminuyendo de a poco, a su alfa le encantaba amantarlo en muchas ocasiones, incluso haciendo el pequeño problema de quitarle la comida a su bebé, incluso en la intimidad, Ra’s alargaría su producción de leche y si eso significara embarazarlo de nuevo, que así sea.**

_-N-No a-alfaaaahhhh-_ **En un movimiento fuerza, Ra’s golpeo con fuerza el cérvix del pelo negro junto con un pellizco a uno de su pezones, haciendo que un poco de leche se saliera de ellos.**

_\- ¿Te gusta amado?-_ **La voz profunda y ronca del alfa hizo efecto en el desorientado omega, quien solo asintió con lentitud mientras movía sus caderas en busca de placer.**

_-M-Más fuerte-_ **El gemido suplicante del omega solo hizo sonreír al alfa, las caderas del moreno comenzaron a subir de nivel, el chapeo se hizo más intenso cuando las manos del alfa comenzaron a presionar con más fuerza ambas tetas, la leche comenzó a salir por la estimulación y como si fuera un llamado, el alfa se inclinó para poder beber de la leche de su omega.**

**Las succiones del alfa siempre eran insistentes, rudas y ruidosas, era de esperarse en el contexto que siempre sucedía, su alfa no necesitaba leche materna desde hace tiempo pero le encantaba vaciarlo siempre que podía, aunque eso significara dejar a Terry sin alimento o en su defecto, que la leche que producía era muy abundante.**

_-A-Ahí… m-más-_ **El chirrido de la silla se hizo más sonoro conforme el movimiento de la pareja iba en aumento, el movimiento feroz y duro contra el útero del omega junto a los empujes del omega provocaban un fuerte ruido de unión que era claramente audible.**

**El sonido húmedo de la unión de la pareja era sonoro junto a los gritos y gruñidos de ambos, la pasión de cada embestida buscando el placer del alfa como el del omega era tan armónico que podría confundirse con el sentimiento que tendrías con un amante, el alfa bebía la leche de su conyugue con tanta hambre que se pensaría que lo dejaría seco, el morbo de toda su pasión acumulada se abría paso en las acciones de aquel momento.**

**Ra’s entraba y salía del omega de la vagina del omega con tanta facilidad que en ocasiones causaba comentario vergonzosos y altisonantes del moreno hacia su esposo, el cual se avergonzaba e intentaba hacer esfuerzo por desmentir o responder al comentario sucio pero solo ocasionaba que sus respuestas fueran inentendibles o se desviaran pidiendo al mayor que siguiera atacando su punto débil, todos sus intentos de restables el orgullo eran brutalmente opacados por las sensaciones del momento.**

_-R-Ra’s…-_ **El omega llevo su mano hacia su clítoris y comenzó a masturbarse desesperadamente mientras las embestidas comenzaban a ser descoordinadas y claramente salvajes junto a la estimulación de sus pechos, Bruce estaba sobre estimulado, no tardaría mucho en llegar al ansiado orgasmo.**

_-C-Córrete d-dentro, S-Sí, a-así, que r-rico, a-alfa-_ **La mente de Bruce estaba mil años de luz de lo razonable, el omega solo quería que Ra’s le hiciera un nudo, ansiaba que su alfa lo anudara en ese momento.**

 _-Sí, c-córrete para mi amado-_ **Despegándose un poco del pecho su pareja, hablo en un tono áspero y dominante, dio sus últimas fuerzas y empujones para terminar con sensible cérvix de su esposo, quien para ese momento ya no pudo con todas las sensaciones y simplemente llego al clímax.**

**Los fluidos de amor mojaron sus dedos y parte de la pelvis del moreno, las paredes vaginales se contrajeron en un fuerte movimiento, lo cual hizo que Ra’s tampoco pudiera con ello y simplemente dejo salir todo el semen dentro de su pareja, formando el tan ansiado nudo que Bruce esperaba, los sonidos de alivio por parte de ambos fueron amortiguados por el beso fogoso que le siguió, el omega dejo que su esposo recorriera su cavidad bucal con tanta tranquilidad que ni siquiera dio pelea, solo siguió el ritmo del beso caliente entre ambos.**

**Bruce estaba desorientado, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y palpitando, ni siquiera sintió cuando su marido se retiró completamente de su vagina, todo su ser estaba hecho un mar de sudor y fluidos corporales propios y lo de su alfa. Suena más asqueroso de lo que es…**

**Pero había valido la pena, oh sí, por supuesto que sí….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar, necesitaba inspiración, estoy actualizando de a poco.

**Author's Note:**

> *Les juro que leí varios putos documentos sobre los embarazos por ginecólogos del gobierno de mi país (México) y de otras fuentes feministas, me entere hasta de lo que no solo para saber si masturbarse o tener sexo podía ser peligroso en el embarazo y si los senos sacaban leche aunque no hubiera embarazo, ahora prefiero leer y ver bebes a tenerlos jajaja. 
> 
> *En Wattpad mencione sobre fanfics por pedido. Por si les interesa.


End file.
